


Instant Soup and Kisses

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray is in one of his amorous moods, it's best if Fraser plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Soup and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet challange 22 prompt: Baby, instant soup doesn't really grab me, today I need something more substantial.

Fraser opened a can of chicken soup and pored it into a saucepan. The smell of sodium made his nose itch. Even after all this time, he still didn't understand how Ray could eat this quote unquote food. Not only did Fraser suspect the soup had enough salt to kill a full-grown caribou, but the cubes of meat seemed particularly unappetizing. Fraser had never once seen a square chicken, all though thanks to his uncle Tiberius he had seen a square cabbage once.

Ray walked up next to Fraser and brushed their shoulders together. Ray was still wet from his shower, water droplets sled down Ray's neck and it took all of Fraser's willpower not to follow the water droplets with his tongue.

Ray looked down at the soup and grimaced.

'Is something wrong?' Fraser asked.

Baby, instant soup doesn't really grab me, today I need something more substantial,' Ray answered with a wink. 'Maybe something like hot Mountie kisses.'

Fraser turned off the stove and found himself grinning along with Ray. When Ray was in one of amorous moods it was best to play along. 'I'm not sure how nutritious my kisses are, but I will be more than happy to help you find out.'

'Greatness,' said as he dropped kisses on the corner of Fraser's mouth.

As Ray kissed Fraser full on the lips, the scent of soap and shampoo and the taste toothpaste assaulted Fraser's senses. Fraser sighed and pulled Ray even closer as the towel that had been wrapped around Ray's waist fell to the floor. Ray's kisses were certainly more delicious than soup and they might even be more delicious than pemican.


End file.
